Long-Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced provides a control channel known as the Enhanced Physical Downlink Control Channel (EPDCCH). Moreover, a PDCCH may be provided.
Network Assisted Interference Cancellation & Suppression (NAICS) provides assistance information (NA-Info) to a victim user equipment (UE) in the form of transmission parameters from an interferer cell to a victim cell for the inter-site cells and hence the NA-info consists of semi-static parameters. Parameters that are dynamic are blindly decoded by the victim UE. To help the victim UE in blind decoding, some subset restrictions on these parameters are employed at the interferer.